


King's Choice

by misfitroo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dungeon, Hope you like it anyway, M/M, actually turned out pretty fluffy at the end, king AU, slave - Freeform, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: (King AU) So many servants have come and gone, many trying their hardest to please King Jones, But the king has his eyes on someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baconluver69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/gifts).



> I’m trying to go for a fairy tale-esq approach so if it gets hard to understand, I apologise. (Brownie points if you read this in Ryan’s story time voice xD) Just a little smutlet for my fav, Bac0n. <3

Once upon a time, in a far away land there lived a king. King Michael was strong, brave and mighty, like all kings should be but he was known to have a really tough and angry exterior. That made the king feared among all of his courtsmen. They regretted the day that a new slave had to be chosen by him to be his own personal servant. The courtsmen would have to pick the best of the best within the kingdom, and anything less would be less than desirable. 

On that fateful day his four servants lined up in front of his throne, each standing by their slaves awaiting judgement from the king. The king stood, high and mighty and strolled along the line of service men, eyeing their slaves up and down. The first service man’s slave stood tall for the king, locking eyes with him the whole time. He was by far the stronger of the four slaves. However the king gestured the first servant to move along. The king didn’t like that first slave. As he sauntered over to the second slave, he observed the slave’s clothes. They were very extravagant and the king could tell he came from a rich family. But the king didn't want any competition so he told the slave to go on home. The second slave had the purest eyes the king had ever seen but his hair stood unkempt and his clothes tattered and worn. Something about that slave still didn't seem right. He promptly sent the third slave home. As he came to the fourth slave, the king halted. The fourth slave had tremors and stood hunched over much like a leper. The slave looked sick so the king took pity on him and sent him away. 

The four servants shook in their armor. Their choices weren't good enough for the king and they all awaited punishment. The king was beyond cross. If there was thing the king hated the most, it was his time being wasted. Facing a large window he cleared his throat, ready to give his men a stern talking to but his eyes locked on his courtyard. 

A beggar sat in his garden talking to one of his servants. His hair unkempt, still shined a dirty blond and his green eyes shined more than he had ever seen. He wore warm clothes, a green scarf and tattered moccasins. He held a basket with warm loaves of bread, probably to be sold around the kingdom. He looked kind and sociable even in his dire circumstances. The king saw so much potential in the beggar. He swiftly turned around to face his servants again. 

 

“That Man!” His eyes glowed as if he spoke about a lover or a beloved family member. “That man in the courtyard, sitting in the garden. If one of you can capture him for me you will receive a luxurious reward.” And so the four servants scrambled around the kingdom trying their best to be the one to capture the beggar. 

It was high noon when the third servant came with the beggar. The king was finally satisfied and gave the servant 15 pounds of gold. “Now out with you!” He boomed sending all of his servants out. The beggar was obedient, he stood still awaiting his orders. The king took a seat on his throne and the beggar started to speak. “Please sir can you spare some gold?” He asked in the most helpless voice he could muster. The king shook his head sternly. “I don’t want your baked goods.” he responded. “But there is another thing i’d like to ask of you.” The beggar fell to his knees, doing what all the beggars in the land did best, he pleaded. “Anything your majesty, anything!” 

~o0o~   
Months and months had past in the kingdom and the king lived a quiet life, hardly ever leaving his quarters. Every day King Michael would wake up next to his slave, patting him on the head and giving him his orders for the day. And at the end of the day his slave would come back, receive his pats on the head for a job well done. Everything seemed normal to the townspeople but behind closed doors things were much different.

It turns out that his slave was used for much more than household chores. The slave wore a pretty green collar around his neck and only took it off for baths with the king. His collar was almost always attached to a long chain stuck to the king's mighty throne. The slave never left the king's side and the king never left his. Their bond was like no other in all the land. Built off trust, desire, passion and lust. 

One day the king decided to skip the chores for the day and spend some quality time with his slave boy. The morning came as normal. The king awoke before his slave and put on the little one's collar. The lithe slave boy's eyes fluttered open and a faint yawn could be heard from his dainty mouth. His eyes peeled open slowly and the first thing the boy saw was his king's smiling face. 

"Mornin' pup" the king said, his voice low. The slave boy let out a squeak and nuzzled the king's nose. The slave never usually spoke unless he had to. He was a proper boy who answered yes sir after every command and always remembered his manners. The slave turned into a subservient child around his king. That made their relationship special, something no one in the kingdom had seen or heard of before. 

Grabbing the heavy chain and unhooking it from his throne, he patted his slave on the head like he usually did everyday and led him to his lavish bathroom. The boy always walked on his hands and knees when his king held his leash. That meant that they were going for a bath or they were going for a walk, both of which the little slave enjoyed very much. "Stand up, pup." The king commanded. " Yes sir." The slave responded rather quickly and he enjoyed doing whatever his king wanted. King Michael traced his fingers in his slave's hair, stoping every once and a while to brush out any snarls. 

"Is my pretty pet ready for a day with his king?" Michael cooed. Inside of the tough and cross exterior he had a heart of gold, one that the whole kingdom had yet to see. "Yes sir." The slave's voice raised an octave. He was excited to relax with his king all day long. The kingdom was so large and required so much upkeep that he never really had time to lounge around. The king grasped his head in his arm, pulling it to his chest. "Thats my good pet." The king clicked his lips and ruffled his boy's hair. "Now you know what to do."

~o0o~

"Master?" The slave was suspended in the air by ropes tied into harnesses. In fact he had been hanging there for almost forty five minutes now. King Michael seemed to have just left him there to be teased by his own lack of patience. The slave repeated himself, but louder this time. "Master?" He was lucky the king didn't gag him before leaving. 

The clanging of keys snapped the boy out of his aroused trance. Pulling on his binds he whined in the face of his master. He was dressed in a shiny leather harness with incrusted jewels and wielded a large paddle wand. Not to mention, he also held a bag with more tricks than his slut knew what to do with. His head already spun with abundant possibilities.

The whole room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the clicking of his steel toed boots on the cement floor. The king's lavish quarters had a special basement that was only used for him and his slave. The king made sure he took his grand old time getting ready to tend to his aroused slave boy. It made the slave so much easier to persuade.

"Who's my good slut?" the king stroked the side of his slave's face, splattered in red hot blush. Soft whimpers escaped the little one's mouth. "That's right..."

This was the time the king was at his purest. He never showed this side of him but he loved his slave dearly. But after all, he was still the same strict king he always was.

Pulling his hand back he slapped his slut's already soaked face, leaving red streaks from every one of his fingers. The slave boy took it. With every slap the king administered the slave moaned, exactly the way the king loved so much. The king wasn't wearing anything to hold back his growing erection, hot, red and already dripping. And the slave knew it too. When he wasn't flinching from the slaps, the boy's eyes locked on his king's cock, throbbing with every noise he made.

"Whatcha' looking at pup?" the king asked, already knowing the answer to his obvious question. His slave didn't speak much but his body did most of his talking. He pulled on his reigns, desperate for his king's length but the king stepped back.

"Slow down! You're already so eager." Suddenly a hearty amount of slaps were administered to his torso from the paddle. His muscles, while not that impressive, still twitched with every spank the king gave. Despite all the apparent "punishment" the slave was being very obedient this time around.

The slaps halted. "So are you ready to be patient?" The king asked. The sorry slave nodded his head keeping his eyes locked on his master. The king nodded as he dropped his bag of goodies on the floor. The giggles that came out of his mouth were nothing less than spooky. Nothing was off limits to king Michael. 

Bright red clips were pulled out of the bag first. They looked like the clips you would use to close a bag of crisps but the tips were rounded and crimped. Squirming away, the slave boy tried to avoid the painful clips attaching to his already hard nipples, but his efforts were all to no avail. One nipple at a time the king clipped the sensitive nubs on the boys chest. The slave hissed out a small squeal.

The king returned to his bag but not before teasing the clips with his fingers making the slave whimper. "Stay patient..." the king cooed as his sifting through the bag took longer than expected. Pulling out a red cone, the slave stopped whimpering. 

That red cone the king possessed was electrically charged and was practically a ticking time bomb for the boy. The slave didn't hate pain but he certainly didn't enjoy it. He started to squirm away as much as he could but he didn't have anywhere to go tied up and suspended four feet in the air. A spark flew onto his lower stomach. The boy gasped out in pain. 

"Don't squirm..." the king sounded annoyed, his voice fading into a fake whine. "Don't you ever learn?"

The slave boy tried his hardest to be obedient but he was only human. His king understood that though, always checking him out every night and tending to his wounds.

A few more stings seemed to shape up the slave boy for the time being. The king slowly ran his fingers down the slaves already abused body. He looked so pretty after punishment. His breaths were loud but shallow. The king grabbed his beautiful slaves chin and got real close. 

"You finally ready for the king's cock?" The boy shuttered under the king's grip. He whimpered, earning a quick slap to the left cheek. "Use your words!"

"Y-yes master." The boy's voice squeaked, getting used to the feeling of speaking. He usually never spoke. He had no reason to. He wasn't allowed to converse with the towns people and even the people who worked under the king's court. He only nodded and shook their hands, never making contact for more than a minute at a time. The king wanted his slave all to himself, preventing any wandering eyes and hands from his precious boy. No matter how much fame, glory and riches he received, at the end of the day all he needed was his slave boy at his feet. 

"Good boy" the king cooed, softly rubbing his raw, red cheek. He took a pocket knife out of his bag and cut the strings holding his upper body. He flopped into the kings arms. For a short moment they breathed at the same time. The boy clamored to hang onto his king, even though it wasn't too far down to the ground. The king smiled at the adorable actions of his little boy. When he was helpless, he was irresistible.

Lowering him down, the slave came face to face with the king's throbbing cock. A bead of precum leaked out at the feeling of cool breaths on his red hot cock. The king hissed out a moan. It was little things like this that made him want to give up everything just to have his slave in his arms.

"C'mon pup, don't be shy." The king pat his boy's hair. Sticking out his tongue, he licked up the precum from his bulging head. Eliciting a juicy moan from his king, he decided to go even further. He encompassed his mouth deeper and deeper onto his head, being constantly urged to continue from the hand pushing the back of his head. 

"Aah...thats my pup." The boy eventually filled his mouth up with his king's thick cock. He went to pull back but a hand stopped him from doing so. "Nuh-uh-uh..." the king cooed sorta maliciously. His slave started to softly choke, coughs erupting from deep in his throat. The king started to count.

"One...two...three..." the boy's eyes started to roll to the back of his head. 

"Four...five...six...seven..." his face started to turn warm shades of purple and tears pooled at the waterline of his squinting eyes. 

"Eight...nine...ten." The king pulled the boy's hair, forcing his head back. Spitting out gasps he looked up at his giggling king. A thin strand of spit connecting the king's cock to the boy's mouth. "Good boy!" The king chuckled at his boy's messy face. "Now lets see if you can do better.

Holding his slaves ears, the king's cock plunged deep into the awaiting mouth before him. The king counted again. The slave lasted longer this time, probably because of the prior warning his king gave him beforehand.  
"...twelve...thirteen..." the boy's face turned colors again and a thick strand of spit spilled out of his mouth and onto the cold cement floor. "Fourteen...fifteen..." the king rocked slowly back and forth causing the slaves suction to get stronger. The king started to slur his words.

"Sixteen...sev-ah fuck..." more choking came from his pup's throat. "Shit...keep sucking you dirty whore..." the king swore at the tight suction the mouth on his cock provided. 

"Eighteen...ninetee-ah!" The slave's cock throbbed at the sound of his king coming undone. The boy couldn't take the pressure anymore. His eyes started to spill tears as he spat out the red hot dick that was already so close. 

"Pl-please sir, can I come?" His boy had to ask every time even though the answer was always the same. "Not before I do cockslut."

Pinching the sides of his little slut's mouth with his one hand the king started to stroke his spit covered cock slowly with the other. The boy watched his king's tight grip move over his squishy cock head. The soft sounds of his wet hand slick over his length made his boy crazy. He started to whine, impatient already at the lack of hot sticky cum in his mouth. 

"Fuuck..." the king breathed. "You are such a little slut..." the whining started to increase with the king's also quickening pace on his length. "Ooh yeah take it."

The king's face started to scrunch and his balls twitched with boiling cum. Paired with his hot sub underneath him, it was too much and he spilled all over the boy's red face. One shot hit his eye socket the rest spilled into his mouth from his lips. God it was such a pretty sight to his king. His breathing sloppily spilled out of his mouth as he forgot how to breathe with his orgasm.

Swallowing the drops that landed in his mouth the slave started to whine again.

"What a desperate little cum slut you are..." the boy started to cry at the tightness of his balls. "Do you want me to make you cum?"

The boy furiously nodded and the king laughed at his eagerness to orgasm. Cutting the ropes to his legs the slave flopped to the floor on his knees. The king kneeled to meet him on the cold floor.

The slave was almost never able to get himself off. He had to let someone do it for him. Which he had no problem with, but it did get annoying having to wait longer to get off.

The king's warm hand wrapped around the boy's painfully hard cock and started to stroke. Precum lubed his shaft as the king's hand started to move faster. The slave's whines were like music to the kings ears and he rewarded his boy with another hand on his balls. The slave gasped. Juggling the balls with his fingers he gripped the base of his eager pup's cock and stopped.

"I don't think you want this enough little slut..." the slave hated to hear that. He wanted to please his king but he was too close and he needed to spill so badly. "Beg."

Tears welled up in the slave's eyes again. "Please king...!" He managed to squeak a very strained bark out of his speechless mouth. "Let me cum! Ah fuck!" The boy started to rock back and forth looking for some sort of relief. Suddenly the king worked his hand up his pup's cock slowly, starting to stroke him again.

"Hah ah faster please sir!" The king smiled. He didn't even need to ask.

Picking up the pace he locked eyes with his sweet boy. The face his slut made was irresistible. His tongue stuck out, sweat rolled down his forehead and he drooled onto his own cock. So jaded by the teasing the slave started to cum. His body throbbed, so weak from the teasing. His body jerked with each strand of cum that flew out of him. The hot sticky jizz stuck to the king's chest, warming up his slowly cooling body.

Panting furiously the boy fell into his king's arms. Picking him up by the armpits, his king cradled him to his bathroom again. The mirror still there but this time it showed two tired lovers drenched with sweat and cum. 

The king had to kiss his blush covered nose. He just looked so cute half asleep like that. It was the perfect time for him to get a nice warm soothing bath. As the bath water ran steaming hot the king held his sweet slave in his arms, rocking him back and forth at a steady pace. He almost loved this part more than the actual sex. He was so close to his pet and he loved every second of it. He almost didn't realize that the bath filled up way quicker than he expected.

Still half asleep, the boy was lowered into the bath by his king. Suddenly his boy's eyes fluttered open. "I love you..."

He knew he wasn't allowed to speak but he had to say that or it would burn him from the inside out. He wanted his king to know that he was doing a good job.

The king wasn't angry, in fact he chuckled. He wet a washcloth with soapy water and rubbed his messy, cum splattered face. He bent lower to meet his slave's loving yet hesitant gaze.

"I love you too, pup."


End file.
